monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Top: Cursers
Top Cursers as of November 2019 ---- Honorable Mentions *Akhenotep: The evil Egyptian king who is based off the pharaoh Amenhotep I. He can inflict many '''status effects, including an AoE Daze, Blind, and Damage Reduction in a single move! He can also use Stun and the rare Plague status effect in his Special skill respectively. However, he has bad stats and some outdated skills, and most of his effects only have a 50% chance of landing, which is what's holding him back from Top 10. *Legion: The demonic goat who has a lot of effects in his arsenal. He can give a random control effect to an enemy with 2 CD and remove all positive effects from all enemies with '''0 '''CD! He can even remove all negative effects from all his allies with 1 CD. However, all of his negative status effects are random and other than his Speed, his stats are severely lacking. *Master Skeel: The master of the Skeel army. He has a lot of skills that inflict random effects, such as a Team Random Positive Effect and AoE '''2x Random Negative Effects, which is pretty good for such an old monster. He can also Stun and Possess the opponent. Unfortunately, he has bad stats, and relies too much on random negative effects, with his only guaranteed damaging status effect being Burn. *Balor: the colossal beast with a deadly eye. Although he is a tank, he is also good at cursing his enemies with his eye by using Total Blind on them, with torture effects like Poison and Quicksand. At the same time, he also protects his allies with Taunt and Double Life. However, he is slow and vulnerable to many effects. * White Pandalf: The panda wizard who Cosplays as Gandalf. He has a few Control effects in his moveset, like Stun and Possession, but the main reason why he’s here because of his AoE PER + Two Random Status Effects. ''He even has some self healing moves making him even more viable. Sadly, he has horrible stats and the only guaranteed effect he has other than his control effects is Stamina Leak. Top Cursers 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. Saulot: The owner of Mephisto. He has access to '''6 different torture effects, '''along with some possession moves. He has great stats, a good trait, and access to his own special status caster, AoE Ignite. Overall, a great curser. 5. Nadiel the Pyromancer: The Nature Nemesis, who can apply many annoying effects like Total Damage Reduction and Guard Down, while also dealing immense AoE Fire damage with Burn and Ignite to reduce his opponents' life to dust. His trait makes him harder to control due to status effects being 30% less accurate against him. 4. Zeighar: Draghar's partner, who want to control the Dragon Alliance. He is very fast, has many effects that hinder his opponents such as Positive Effect Blocked and Guard Down. He can also torture his enemies with his arsenal of DoTs like Bleed, Nightmare, and Curse, while controlling them with Stun and Possession. He can CDDA himself with 0s and 0 CD, meaning that he can torture his enemies again and again, but at the cost of his own life. 3. Warmaster Barbael: Barbatos' demon brother. He has one of the best speed stats in the game, and can also disable traits, use Total Blind, and apply Sunburn and Ignite to all enemies. All this while dealing massive damage thanks to his trait, which gives his allies Damage Boost, combined with his high damage moves. 2. Draghar: The white dragon and ally of Zeighar, who has a high amount of DoTs and great stats. He also has a 'Magic' skill despite being a Light monster, and also has other tricks up his wings, like Team 25% Heal and Life Regen, AoE Daze + Trait Disabled, 50 Special dmg + Single PER + Trait Disabled + Stun and Guard Down. With great moves like the ones he has, he can work as both curser and denier. Definitely a very versatile monster and a must-have in your team. 1. Gualgui: The newest addition to Captain Copperbeard's Space Raider crew. Gualgui is, without a doubt, the best Curser in the game. She has the highest amount of torture effects at a colossal 'seven' Tortures (Sunburn, Quicksand, Nightmares, Curse, Drowned, Bleed, Poison). She even has an AoE Stamina Removal and CDA respectively! When all of her torture effects are stacked, the enemy will lose '80% of max health on their first turn''', which is insane and very useful against tanks. Overall, Gualgui is an incredibly dangerous enemy to face, and a must-have on any team. She is certainly the best torturer and curser you can ever have. Category:Tier list